El camino a casa
by Esteicy
Summary: Pietro y Wanda sabren el camino a casa tanto si es de día...como si es de noche, cuando hay cosas asechando en el bosque./Universo Alterno/"Este fic participa en el Reto especial: "Tú también flotarás..." del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel comics._

**Hola gente bella de Fanfiction, vengo con mi participación para el reto anual de Halloween en el foro "La torre Stark" que siempre me hace ponerme a prueba con nuevas ideas y conceptos. **

**Debo admitir que para este prompt (Que era básicamente recibir una frase de una película famosa) tuve bastante dificultad para salir con algo bueno, todo lo que escribía se sentía muy empaquetado y poco natural, así que después de estar más de una semana evitando escribir o no logrando algo que me conformara simplemente decidí intentar algo nuevo.**

**Así nació esta historia, es bastante peculiar, me inspiré bastante en las leyendas que mi abuela me suele contar (y otras que he leído) acerca de la vida en el campo y las cosas que se podían ver en la noche, Latinoamerica es un lugar mágico y algo tétrico.**

**Por eso no intenten buscar nada de lógica, si les gusta el realismo mágico espero que puedan disfrutar esto y quizás causarles un poco de miedo, quién sabe.**

**Sin más demoras ¡A leer!**

* * *

"_¿Has sentido alguna vez esas cosas punzantes en la nuca? Y los pelos de tu brazo se erizan? Son ellos. Cuando se enojan… baja la temperatura"-Sexto Sentido_

* * *

Pietro y su hermana Wanda se sabían el camino de regreso a casa muy bien, sus padres se lo habían enseñado a muy temprana edad, desde la vieja escuela a la que asistían toda la semana debían ir derecho por el sendero a la derecha, avanzar hasta ver las aguas brillantes del lago y caminar hasta encontrar la gran roca que dividía los caminos y tomar el de la izquierda, entonces en breve escucharían la melodía indistinguible de su hogar.

Durante la época en la que el sol todavía se encontraba en el cielo a la hora de salida no había problemas, era muy sencillo ir a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, no habría nada tratando de confundirlos y llevarlos en otras direcciones, la luz del día y la magia pura de las criaturas del bosque los protegerían de todo mal. Pero no siempre era así, no siempre los rayos tibios del sol los estaban cuidando, no siempre volver a casa era simplemente izquierda y derecha, a veces les tocaba salir de noche.

Pero como ya se dijo ellos conocían muy bien el camino a casa, sus padres también les dieron instrucciones para cuando la noche fuera la protagonista de vuelta a su hogar, sería más difícil pero no imposible, en especial no para dos niños que seguían albergando la pureza de la infancia en sus corazones, esto era más protector que cualquier adulto tomándoles de la mano.

Cuando fuera de noche primero debían saber que no habría nada que temer, que llegarían sanos y salvos a casa con mamá y papá, esta certeza era la primera defensa contra cualquiera que quisiera lastimarlos. Además se tenían el uno al otro, dos eran más fuertes que uno, eso también implantaba una valentía en sus pequeños pechos que haría a las almas oscuras hacer arcadas y muecas de desagrado, a nadie le gustaba tratar de comer un niño con esperanza.

Entonces deberían pedir permiso al bosque para entrar en él diciendo por favor y gracias, los árboles y la tierra agradecían ese gesto de cortesía por parte de los pequeños y no cambiarían cosas de lugar para ellos, incluso permitirían a la luz de la luna entrar entre las ramas para iluminar su camino si es que ella se encontraba presente.

Hablando de la Luna ella era también muy importante de recordar, si ella estaba regalando su luz delicada y tierna sobre los gemelos estos deberían hablarle sobre cualquier cosa y llamarla mamá al menos una vez, la luna es una madre protectora y cariñosa que haría todo lo posible por mantener las cosas calmadas para que llegaran sin contratiempos a su destino. Si por el contrario ella no se encontraba en la masa negra del cielo entonces podrían pedir protección a las estrellas, ellas dibujarían figuras ancestrales listas para velar por su viaje.

El bosque a su alrededor a veces los haría sentir observados, pero ellos no tenían que temer pues aunque hubieran ojos puestos en ellos con mala intención habrían todavía más ojos ahí para protegerlos. El canto de los búhos era buena señal, aunque si escuchaban uno que no sonara del todo animal debían inmediatamente hablar al cielo, pues de seguro debía tratarse de algún brujo intentando que bajaran la guardia, la luna y las estrellas se encargarían de él.

Para cuando llegaran al lago debían mirar al agua con atención por un largo momento, en esa ocasión no verían nada y sería momento de seguir caminando…claro que cada tanto creerían ver de reojo algún ser asomándose pero no debían preocuparse ni darle mucha importancia, el agua es hogar para perversas criaturas pero también alberga a seres que se encargarían de mantenerlos a raya, a ellos no les gusta que ahoguen niños.

Cuando se encontraran con la gran roca que divide el camino de seguro escucharían una voz familiar llamándolos del camino equivocado, ellos tenían que ignorarla y seguir por el de siempre, no importaba lo mucho que se pareciera la voz ellos tenían que recordad que esa no eran mamá.

El último trayecto era el más corto pero también muy incierto, puede que empezaran a ver figuras misteriosas que se asemejaran humanos metidas entre as sombras de los árboles, puede que oyeran risas de niños o mujeres muy cerca de ellos, casi asechando y generándoles un creciente nerviosismo, puede que por un momento sintieran la urgencia de volver sobre sus pasos y escapar, puede que incluso vieran un perro colosal de color negro pasar a su lado, con los ojos rojos y jadeando muy fuerte….era seguro que sentirían mucho pero mucho frío y que los pelos de su nuca se erizarían ante estas visiones…pero como siempre la mejor forma para combatir esto era ignorar; ignorar las figuras que no eran más que ilusiones, ignorar las risas que estaban de hecho muy lejos como para significar un peligro, ignorar el miedo que se iría en cuanto se tomaran fuertemente de las manos, y al perro…bueno con el perro bastaría con pedirle que los dejara en paz, pues no tenían ningún asunto pendiente con él, el perro entendería y seguiría buscando deudores entre los recónditos rincones del bosque.

Entonces una vez superado todo esto ellos deberían simplemente seguir caminando el frío pasaría el miedo pasaría, quizás cantar una canción sería una buena idea, pero cuando oyeran la melodía de su hogar sería momento para agradecer al bosque y sus habitantes por cuidar de ellos, dar gracias a la luna y las estrellas que de seguro brillarían como intentando darles una sonrisa y luego simplemente correr con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas hacia su hogar en donde mamá los recibiría con un fuerte abrazo y papá les contaría cómo fue su propia travesía a través del bosque.

Esa noche los niños dormirían muy bien, teniendo sueños calmados y llenos de esperanza, mientras que los seres oscuros que viven entre las sombras de la confusión se retirarían lejos de ese foco de luz, sabiendo que mientras los gemelos Maximoff supieran las reglas de la tierra nocturna ninguno de ellos podría ponerles una mano…o lo que sea que tuvieran…encima.

* * *

**Solo para aclarar cuando escribía tenía en mente a sus padres adoptivos en los comics Django y Marya, los amo. Si me conocen sabrán que tomo mucho pero mucho de los comics, aunque esto podría verse como un total AU.**

**Sí sé que la gente no debería dejar a sus niños ir solos en el bosque cuando andan espíritus chocarreros pero ya les dije que disfruten y no cuestionen(?) xD Simplemente no lo tomen como ejemplo o lo siguiente que se encontrarán será a la policía en la puerta.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, si les gustó un favorito o un comentario hermoso me harían super feliz :3**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
